The present invention relates to an apparatus for transforming a moving web into segments by severing the web transversely of its direction of advance. More particularly, the invention is directed to a rotary sheeter which is conveniently adjustable to provide cut web segments of selectable length and operating at high speed and efficiency with no need to provide an accumulation loop.
It is a feature of the invention that the apparatus is fixed during its operation and that the cutting elements themselves do not travel lineally during operation of the machine.
Yet another important feature of the invention is that the apparatus is readily and easily adjustable over a wide range to provide segments of various selectable lengths and is suitable for use with a variety of products including plastics and paper webs.
A related feature of the invention is that the sheeter apparatus operates effectively and safely at high speeds, and requires a minimum of attention and maintenance.
A general characteristic of the invention is that it is relatively simple in construction and efficient in operation and functions effectively upon webs of various thicknesses.